Cancer is a major disease that continues as one of the leading causes of death at any age. In the United States alone, it is anticipated that more than half a million Americans will die of cancer in 1999. Currently, radiotherapy and chemotherapy are two important methods used in the treatment of cancer.
Considerable efforts are underway to develop new chemotherapeutic agents for more potent and specific anti-cancer therapy, presenting effective and efficient cytotoxicity against tumor cells, with minimal interference with normal cell function. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for the development and analysis of novel, effective anti-cancer agents.
A single vanadocene (IV) compound (e.g., VCp2Cl2) is reported as having biological activity.
Sakurai, et. al, BBRC, Vol. 206, p. 133 (1995) discloses an oxovanadium compound (e.g., [VO(Phen)(H2O)2](SO4)) that is active against pharyngonasal cancer as determined by a single assay.
Holmes, Ph.D. Thesis, LSU (1961) discloses oxovanadium compounds (e.g., [VO(SO4)(Phen)2] and [VO(ClO4)(Bpy)2]) but does not disclose biological data for the compounds.
Selbin, Chem. Rev., Vol. 65, p. 155 (1965) discloses oxovanadium compounds (e.g., [VO(SO4)(Phen)2] and [VO(ClO4)(Bpy)2]) but does not disclose biological data for the compounds.